The Lion King: Friends to the End
by Autobot00001
Summary: Ever wondered how Simba and Nala first met and became friends? This is my take on how it might have happened. Hope you like it. Also includes chapters surrounding OC's. Rated T for later on. Please R&R.
1. Lonely

Simba sat on the ledge of Pride Rock at sunrise. He let out a great sigh. He was lonely. None of the other cubs wanted to be his friend. He figured it was because he was the crown prince and that everyone was just jealous, but that still wasn't a good reason to avoid him.

"Simba?" a voice said from behind him.

Simba looked to see his parents, King Mufasa and Queen Sarabi.

"Oh, hey Mom, hey Dad," Simba said glumly.

The king and queen of Pride Rock walked up and sat next to their son.

"What's wrong, son?" Mufasa asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it," Simba said.

"Simba," Sarabi said, "you know you can talk to us about anything."

"Okay," Simba said with a sigh, "Mom, Dad, I'm lonely."

Mufasa and Sarabi looked at each other and then back to Simba.

"What do you mean?" Mufasa asked.

"I don't have any friends," Simba said, "Everyone's jealous of me being the future king."

"I see," Mufasa said, "You know, Simba, when I was your age, I went through the same thing."

"You did?!" Simba asked in astonishment.

"Yes, I did," Mufasa said, "No one, not even your Uncle Scar wanted to play with me. They were all jealous."

"What did you do?" Simba asked.

"He met me," Sarabi said.

"And that's when my life started getting better," Mufasa said as he nuzzled Sarabi, who licked him on the cheek.

"Ah, Guys!" Simba said in disgust, "I'm just a child!"

"Sorry, Simba," Sarabi said with a giggle.

"You know what, I have an idea," Mufasa said, "Sarabi, doesn't your friend Sarafina have a daughter about Simba's age?"

"Yes, she does," Sarabi said, "Her name is Nala, but I don't know. Her mother says she's awfully shy."

"Why don't we just give it a try?" Mufasa suggested, "Simba needs a friend and it sounds like Nala does too. It might be good for them both. What do you say, son?"

"Why not," Simba said, "What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

**Me: This is my first attempt at a Lion King story. I hope you like it. And for all of the fans of my Iron Man: Armored Adventures Transformers Prime Crossover, I haven't given up on it. None of the characters are mine. Please read and review.**


	2. A Cub Named Nala

**Chapter 2**

Simba followed his mother out of the den. Today was the day he was going to meet Nala. Sarabi led her son to the waterhole. There was another lioness waiting there for them. Hiding behind her was another cub about Simba's age.

"Good morning, Sarabi," the lioness said.

"Good morning, Sarafina," Sarabi said, "You remember Simba, don't you?"

"Yes, I do," Sarafina said, "And how is the young prince doing this morning?"

"Fine, thank you," Simba said. He then noticed the other cub hiding behind her mother.

"Why don't you come out and say hello, Nala?" Sarafina said to her daughter.

Nala hesitated at first, but then she slowly walked out from behind her mother and towards Simba.

"Hi Nala," Simba said gleefully.

Nala didn't say anything. She just burst into tears and ran off.

"Nala, wait!" Sarafina said.

"Was it something I said?" Simba asked in confusion.

"It's not your fault, Simba," Sarafina said, "She's just terribly shy."

"Simba," Sarabi said, "Why don't you go talk to her? She could use some comfort."

"Okay, Mom," Simba said before running after Nala.

A few minutes later, Simba found Nala by a tree. She was crying her eyes out.

"Are you okay?" Simba asked, "What's wrong?"

"You wouldn't understand," Nala said, not looking at him.

"What are you talking about?" Simba asked.

"I'm the youngest of all the cubs," Nala said, "Since everyone's older than me, nobody wants to be my friend."

"Actually, I kinda do understand," Simba said.

Nala looked at Simba. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I'm the crown prince," Simba explained, "Everyone else is jealous of me, so they ignore me."

"I'm sorry," Nala said.

"It's okay," Simba said, "You need a hug?"

"Sure," Nala said before snuggling up to Simba.

Nala began to stop crying and after about a minute, she broke away from Simba.

"Feel better?" Simba asked.

"Yeah," Nala said, "Thanks."

"If you want," Simba said, "I'll be your friend."

"Okay," Nala said with a smile.

Then a thought hit Simba. He completely forgot about their mothers.

"I think we should head back to the waterhole before our moms get worried," Simba said.

"Yeah," Nala said, "You're probably right. Do you remember the way back?"

"No," Simba said, "Do you?"

"No," Nala said.

"Uh oh," Simba said with worry.

* * *

Me: Hey, I'm glad at least two people like my story, but I would really appreciate some reviews. No flames, just praise and constructive criticism. None of these characters belong to me. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Siri

Mufasa, Sarabi, and Sarafina stood on the ledge of Pride Rock. They were worried. Simba and Nala hadn't been back for several hours.

"They've been gone a long time," Sarafina said, "I'm worried."

"So am I," Sarabi said, "but Simba's very resourceful. I'm sure they'll be fine."

"I don't know," Mufasa said, "There's a storm coming."

They all looked to the south. Mufasa was right. There was a storm coming, a big one.

"We'd better get inside," Mufasa said.

"But what about the cubs?" Sarafina asked.

"We'll have to look for them in the morning," Sarabi said.

They went back into the den. The other lions and their cubs soon followed. Sarafina looked back one last time as lightning struck outside. She was extremely worried for her daughter and Simba, especially since Nala was terrified of thunderstorms.

* * *

Simba and Nala ran into a cave near a small pond as the rain came pouring down. The two cubs shook the water off of their fir.

"I think we'd better stay here until mornings," Simba said.

"Yeah," Nala said before gasping at a flash of lightning.

"You okay," Simba asked.

"Actually, I'm really scared," Nala said.

"Of what, lightning?" Simba said.

"Yeah," Nala said, "I've been scared of thunderstorms since I was really little."

"Oh," Simba said.

Lightning struck outside again and immediately made Nala jump. She then began to cry. Simba went over to Nala and began to comfort her.

"It's okay, Nala," Simba said, "I'm here."

The two lions lied down on the ground and Nala immediately snuggled up to Simba, who then put his right forearm around her. Nala couldn't explain it, but for some reason, Simba made her feel safe. The two cubs fell asleep, but about an hour later they were awoken to a strange voice.

"Help me," the voice repeatedly said weakly.

"Do you here that?" Simba asked.

"Yeah, I do," Nala said in a frightened manner.

"Help me," the voice said again.

"I'm gonna go check it out," Simba said.

"Please be careful, Simba," Nala said.

Simba then ran out of the cave and into the rain. A few moments later, Nala heard his voice.

"Nala! Come quick!" Simba shouted.

Nala ran out of the cave and towards Simba. She found him by the pond, but he wasn't alone. Lying on the ground next to Simba was a tan colored lioness cub. She looked weak and malnourished. It was as if she hadn't eaten for days.

"Who is she?" Nala asked.

"I don't know," Simba said, "but we'd better get her into the cave."

Nala helped Simba get the cub onto his back and they went back to the cave. Simba set her down gently and she then opened her eyes, which were emerald green.

"What happened?" the cub asked.

"We found you outside," Simba said, "Are you okay?"

"I-I think so," the cub said, "I'm just really hungry."

"We can get you some food when we get back to Pride Rock," Simba said, "You think you can last another night?"

"Yeah, I think so," the cub said, "Thank you."

"No problem," Simba said, "By the way, I'm Simba, and this is my friend Nala."

"What's your name?" Nala asked.

"My name's Siri," the cub said.

"What happened to you, Siri?" Nala asked.

"My mother was killed by hyenas," Siri said as she began to cry, "She died protecting me."

"It's okay," Nala said as she lied down next to Siri and nuzzled her.

Simba lied down next to Nala, who stopped nuzzling Siri as she fell asleep. Simba and Nala looked at her, and then at each other. They knew that they had to get Siri back to Pride Rock before it was too late.

* * *

Me: Hey guys. Sorry I took so long, I was working on my other stories. Special thanks goes the white pedal for helping me with this chapter. I only own the OC's. Please review.


	4. The Journey Home

_Siri's mother ran as fast as she could through the tall grass. She was being chased by hyenas and they were known to not give up so easily. But she had to get away from them because she was carrying her daughter in her mouth. She managed to give the hyenas the slip, but it wouldn't be long before they found them. She ducked down as she heard a hyena's voice._

"_Hey! Where'd she go?!" the hyena said._

"_I think she's over there," said another hyena._

_The young lioness had to think fast. She then put her daughter down and hid her in the grass._

"_Mommy?" Siri said to her mother._

"_Stay here, Siri. You'll be safe," Siri's mother said._

"_But what about you?" Siri asked fearfully._

"_I have to make sure that they don't find you," Siri's mother said, "When you hear me roar, you start running, and don't stop until you find help."_

"_No! I won't leave you, Mommy!" Siri objected._

"_You don't have a choice," Siri's mother said, "I love you, sweetheart, but this is the only way you'll live."_

_Siri's mother then nuzzled her daughter and ran off towards the hyenas. Siri heard her mother's roar, and like a shot, she took off running. She kept running and running until she heard her mother roar again, this time in pain. She then broke down crying and closed her eyes. She then heard someone's voice calling out her name._

"_**Siri? SIRI!"**__ the voice called out._

Siri opened her eyes and saw Simba and Nala looking at her with expressions of concern on their faces.

"What happened?" Siri asked.

"My guess is you were having a nightmare," Nala said.

"Oh," Siri said.

"You sure you can make it back to Pride Rock?" Simba asked.

"I hope so," Siri said, "How far away is it?"

"I don't think it's that far," Simba said, "But to be honest, we're lost too."

"Oh," Siri said, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Simba said, "We'll make it back."

With that, Simba and Nala helped Siri to her feet and the three cubs were off. A few minutes later, Nala began to question Simba's sense of direction.

"Simba," Nala said, "Are you sure you know where we're going?"

"Not entirely," Simba said, "But every morning, I stand on the ledge of Pride Rock and watch the sunrise. My dad once told me that the sun rises in the East, and I've noticed that Pride Rock directly faces the sun when it rises, meaning it faces east. So as long as we head in this direction, we'll be fine."

"Oh, okay," Nala said.

After a few hours of walking, Siri started to grow weak. Simba and Nala noticed this and they were immediately concerned.

"Siri," Nala said, "Are you okay?"

"I…I think so," Siri said weakly, "I'm just really hungry and…"

All of a sudden, Siri collapsed.

"SIRI!" Simba and Nala shouted in unison. They quickly rushed to her side. She was still alive, but not for much longer. They had to get her back to Pride Rock.

"Nala, try to get Siri onto my back," Simba instructed.

"Okay," Nala said.

Nala gently helped Simba get Siri onto his back so he could carry her back to Pride Rock. Simba could feel her heart beating, but he knew she didn't have much time left. Simba looked around, hoping to see his home. After a few minutes, he saw it. Pride Rock was only a few miles away. Simba and Nala quickly walked towards Pride Rock, Siri still on Simba's back. When they got back in an area where they knew where they were, they went to the waterhole and Simba gently placed Siri on the ground.

"Nala," Simba said, "I'm gonna go back to Pride Rock and get help. You stay here and look after Siri."

"Okay," Nala said, "But please don't take too long Simba."

"I won't," Simba said, "I promise."

Simba then raced back to Pride Rock and found his parents and Nala's mother in the den.

"Mom! Dad!" Simba shouted.

"Simba!" Sarabi shouted with joy as she raced towards her son, "Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine," Simba said, "But I need your help!"

"What's wrong?" Mufasa asked.

"Where's Nala?!" Sarafina panicked.

"She's at the waterhole," Simba said, "We found another cub out in the middle of the Pridelands and Nala's with her. But she's extremely hungry and doesn't have much time. We have to help her!"

"All right Son," Mufasa said, "Sarabi, you go try to find some food for the other cub. Sarafina, you go with Simba to the waterhole. We'll see if there's anything else we can do for her."

"Alright," Sarafina said.

"Come on! Let's go!" Simba panicked.

Simba and Sarafina went to the waterhole while Sarabi went to catch an antelope for Siri. When Simba and Sarafina got to the waterhole, Sarafina immediately nuzzled Nala.

"Nala!" Sarafina said, "Are you alright, sweetheart?"

"I'm fine, Mom," Nala said, "But Siri's not doing so well."

Moments later, Sarabi showed up with a dead antelope in her jaws. She saw Siri and placed the antelope down in front of her. Nala then began to nudge her.

"Siri! Wake up!" Nala shouted.

Siri slowly opened her eyes.

"Where am I?" Siri asked.

"You're in the Pridelands," Nala said, "Simba's mom brought you some food. "

Siri looked over at the two lionesses.

"Thank you," she said before she went over to the antelope and started eating.

Slowly but steadily, her strength returned. After Siri finished eating, she explained her story to Sarabi and Sarafina. She told them about how hyenas killed her mother and how Simba and Nala rescued her.

"Oh, you poor thing," Sarafina said.

"Siri," Sarabi said, "would you like to come back to Pride Rock with us?"

"Yes," Siri said, "I would."

And so, Siri went back to Pride Rock with Simba, Nala, and their mothers. Mufasa asked Sarafina to look after her, and she graciously agreed. Life was good for the three cubs from then on, especially for Simba. He managed to get two new friends in one day.

* * *

Me: Well, here's the new chapter. I was asked many times to make it longer, and so I did. Special thanks goes to white pedal for helping me write this chapter. I only own the OC's. Please review. And don't worry. The story is far from over.


	5. Kenta

Siri walked out of the den and stretched. It had only been a few days since Simba and Nala brought her back to Pride Rock, but she could already feel that her strength had returned. She had been grateful that the Pridelanders had taken her in and that Nala's mother, Sarafina, had adopted her, but she still missed her own mother, who had died protecting her from the hyenas. In her mind it wasn't really fair. Why should her mother have to die instead of them both living? Siri was very sad about it, but she was happy to have found a new family to take her in.

Siri looked towards the ledge of Pride Rock and saw Simba and Nala sitting there. She decided to go over and say hi.

"Hey guys," Siri said, "What'cha looking at?"

"Simba wanted me to watch the sunrise with him," Nala explained.

"I take it you enjoy watching sunrises, huh Simba," Siri said.

"Yeah," Simba said, "I was actually born during a sunrise. At least that's what my parents tell me."

Just then the sun started rising. The three cubs looked at it in awe.

"Wow," Siri and Nala said in unison.

"Told you so," Simba said.

Just then, Siri looked down towards the base of Pride Rock and saw another cub. It was a male cub with dark copper-brown fur, golden eyes, and a black patch of fur on his head signifying a budding mane. He looked like he had a mixed expression of sadness and anger.

"Hey Simba," Siri said, "Who's that?"

Simba and Nala looked and saw the cub, who they immediately recognized.

"Oh, him?" Simba said, "That's Kenta. He lives with his father here at Pride Rock and he's kind of a loner."

"Why's that," Siri asked.

"No one really knows," Nala said, "He mostly keeps to himself and pushes others away."

"Oh," Siri said, "I'm gonna go talk to him."

"I wouldn't," Simba said, "One time I tried talking to him and he just yelled at me to go away."

"I think I'll be alright," Siri said.

Siri then walked down to the base of Pride Rock and over to Kenta.

"Hi," Siri said, "You're Kenta, right?"

"Yeah?" Kenta said.

"I'm Siri. I'm kind of new around here and I thought maybe we could hang out," Siri explained.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Kenta said bitterly.

"Why not?" Siri asked, "I'm a great person once you get to know me."

"I said no," Kenta snapped, "Just go away."

"What's your problem?" Siri asked, "I just want to be your friend."

"I don't need a friend!" Kenta shouted as he lunged at Siri, who immediately used her hind legs to flip him over onto his back and pinned him to the ground with her front paws.

Kenta looked up at her with surprise and anger.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is, but you have got a serious attitude problem," Siri said, "Now what's the deal?"

"You wouldn't understand! Now get off of me!" Kenta said as he pushed Siri off of him.

Kenta then ran off, leaving Siri standing there confused.

"That was awesome!" said a voice from behind Siri.

Siri looked to see that it was Nala.

"How did you do that?" Nala asked, "How did you flip him onto his back and pin him?"

"My mom taught me," Siri explained.

"Okay, well you've gotta teach me how to do that," Nala said.

"Sure," Siri said before looking back towards Kenta, who was running off towards the waterhole.

* * *

Kenta kept running towards the waterhole until he got there. That Siri girl wouldn't understand what was going on with him. Kenta's father, Lakota, was angry all the time and often hit Kenta, all because he thought that he was to blame for his mother's death. When Kenta was born, his mother had died giving birth to him. Lakota was so devastated by his mate's death that he held Kenta responsible for it.

**Flashback:**

"_Dad, please stop!" Kenta shouted as his father struck him._

"_You're worthless, Kenta!" Lakota shouted, "If it weren't for you being born, the love of my life would still be here!"_

"_It wasn't my fault!" Kenta pleaded._

"_Get out of my sight!" Lakota shouted as he struck Kenta one more time, who then took off running._

**End of Flashback.**

Kenta just couldn't understand why his father didn't love him. He thought his father should've been happy that he had a piece of his mate left, but that wasn't the case. All Kenta wanted was his father's love, but he didn't know how to get it.

"Alone again, Kenta?" said a voice from behind him.

Kenta looked and saw an adult lion with a blood-red coat, a night-black mane, soulless green eyes, and a small scar over his right eye. He was none other than King Mufasa's younger brother and Simba's uncle, Scar.

"Oh, hey Scar," Kenta said.

"What's wrong, my boy," Scar asked.

"My father doesn't love me," Kenta explained, "He blames me for my mother's death when I know I had nothing to do with it."

"I see," Scar said, "What if I could tell that there was a way to earn your father's love?"

"How?" Kenta asked.

"By becoming king," Scar said.

* * *

**Me: Well, sorry this chapter took so long to put up. I decided that Siri is the one who Nala learns her little trick from, and I also decided to change the color of Scar's coat from reddish-brown to blood-red as a reference to the VHS box and also from the very end of Scar's musical number "Be Prepared". I hope everyone's okay with those two things. I only own the OC's. Please review.**


End file.
